1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bed rail, in particular for children.
2. Description of the Background Art
Bed rails are known from practice which can be releasably attached at their ends to a headboard and a footboard of a bed, holders therefore being installed which are complex and difficult to actuate, let alone the necessity of raised headboards and footboards.